


The Puppy

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [20]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: Enzo returns home with zero eggs and one dirty, starving puppy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Enzo was sent out to buy eggs for a cake the pair are baking, but is suspiciously delayed. When he returns he has 0 eggs and 1 puppy he found abandoned on the road."
> 
> I'd apologize for the completely uncreative title, but oh well.

After Enzo doesn’t return for two hours, Bonnie begins to get a bit worried. Normally she’d call, but in his rush to get the missing eggs for their cake, he left his phone.

When the door swings open, Bonnie throws aside the book she wasn’t really reading. “What took you so long? I was starting to get - “

She stops talking and stares.

Enzo slowly smiles, walking towards her. “So, Bonnie, love, sweetheart - “

“Why do you have a puppy?”

Grinning, Enzo lifts the puppy to her eye-level. “He was on the side of the road, so sad and lonely - and you know how I feel about hungry strays - “

Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest. “Supernatural orphans are one thing. Puppies, Enzo?”

“You can’t deny that he’s adorable.” Enzo’s face switches into perfect innocence and Bonnie narrows her eyes. “Of course, not as adorable as you.”

It’s funny, because the puppy _is_ adorable. But what’s probably even more adorable is that her husband’s face matches that of the puppy in his arms. She’s been ambushed by cuteness. For a moment, she tries to resist - but her face quickly falls into a smile. “Why are you so damn cute?”

Enzo beams, grabbing her with one arm, the other still cradling the puppy. “I love you,” he says, kissing her quickly - but deeply, as he practically dips her with their lips fused together - and when he releases her lips, Bonnie laughs at his enthusiasm. The puppy, meanwhile, nuzzles his nose into her cheek. “And it looks like Alfie loves you too.”

“Alfie, huh?” Bonnie studies the puppy that’s somehow been transferred into her arms. He’s off-white, maybe from the dirt, with mud on his paws and no collar. “Well, Alfie, after we check to make sure you’re not chipped…” She looks up at Enzo’s face, eyes glittering, and shakes her head, smiling. “You better be ready to help bake a cake.”

Enzo carefully places Alfie on the ground before crushing her against him. Spinning her in his arms, Enzo still grins, and Bonnie's squeal turns into laughter with Alfie’s soft whining.


End file.
